


mr. teaser

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Needy Harry Potter, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it please
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	mr. teaser

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re not into this thing - don’t read it please

“were you touching yourself?” - draco’s voice was cold. harry just closed his eyes, trying not to do eye contact with his boyfriend . - “I’m asking for the last fucking time”

harry sighed. - “yes...” - whispered. - “I wanted to touch my...my dick, it hurt so much”

“you know you can’t, right?” - man said, coming up to the bed. - “you can do it only with my permission” 

“yes, b-but, draco ...” - harry whined. 

“I think you should be taught that you can’t come without mine permission even if I’m sitting next to you, huh?” - older one took his shirt off and leaned over boy. 

“whatever you say” - boy whispered, causing draco’s groan. 

draco took his shirt and threw it, starting kissing boy’s neck. he lowered to harry’s nipples, biting one of them, causing little one’s hissing. 

he continued kissing his body, leaving wet trails of kisses. when man kissed lower abdomen, harry’s body shook. 

“so sensitive, it’s just a kiss” - draco smirked. man raised himself up on his hands. 

he put his trousers off and took the lube out of the drawer. older one lubed his fingers and pulled it into boy’s arse. 

harry hissed when man’s fingers penetrated for the first time.

“hush, it’ll be better, I promise” - draco kissed boy’s neck trying to relax his boy. 

he stopped moving waiting for harry’s permission. - “relax, don’t clench yours perfect arse” - man bit little one’s nipple, causing his little scream. 

harry sighed - “you...you can move, draco, please” - draco pushed his fingers deeper into his arse, trying to find boy’s prostate. 

when he found it, boy bit his lip, stifling a loud groan. 

“don’t hold back, moan and scream for me” - older man whispered in boy’s reddened ear. harry mumbled positively and draco continued to move. 

he was massaging boy’s special spot, causing moans and little shouts. 

their eyes met and harry and broke down - “ah, fuck me, d-d...ah, dray, please” 

“if you insist, baby” - draco pulled his fingers out. he took lube out of the drawer and lubed his hard dick. 

“please, hurry up!” - harry whined and twirled his butt. 

“it’s gonna hurt a little” - he started penetrating into boy’s butt, kissing his neck and wandering hands on the body. 

little one just hissed, but didn't tell his boyfriend to stop. 

“you okay? talk to me, boy” - draco whispered and moved deeper. 

“I’m okay...you can move...move faster, please” - harry was so desperate so he could only beg. - “please!” - he moaned loudly. 

man started increasing his speed trying to hit boy’s prostate and close him to the climax. 

“please, please!” - boy screamed - “want to...”

“no, you can not” - draco said - “you’ll cum only after me, you can keep it” 

“no-no, no!” - harry’s body arched - “wanna cum!” 

“not now, boy” - man teased - “wait till I cum” 

boy just moaned desperately. his ass reflexively clenched around man’s dick, causing draco’s loud moan.

“baby, don’t do that” - man moaned again. 

“please-please-please” - boy whispered. - “I’m begging, please” 

little one’s hole clenched again and draco couldn't help himself, cumming deeply into harry’s ass. 

“mine” - man whispered at boy’s ear - “mine” - he leaned closer to his neck, making a hickey. 

“yours, yes, please, let me...you promised” - harry whispered. 

“who said I’d only come once?” - draco asked teasingly. 

harry moaned, staring being angry, but giving up. 

“hate you” - boy said. 

“I love you too, sweetheart” - man said and started penetrating again. 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be glad for kudos


End file.
